


Moral of the Story

by Nikolai_Swan_Mikaelson



Series: song inspired stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Inspired by a Ashe song, Moral of the story, give it a listen if you like, wrote in like 45 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolai_Swan_Mikaelson/pseuds/Nikolai_Swan_Mikaelson
Summary: just a little story line that popped into my head when listening to Moral of the Story by Ashe feat. Niall Horan
Series: song inspired stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146185





	Moral of the Story

Sometimes the hurtful option is the only option really worth taking. 

Walking away from him was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do in my life. He was my everything. My whole world. The one thing I woke up for in the morning.  
Without him I don’t know what I would do, but I guess I’m gonna to find out.

I mean, I could’ve stayed with him. I could’ve lied to myself and said it would be better that way and ignore all the reasons why I should leave, but I couldn’t.

He was the devil himself, so damning, and staying would have landed me somewhere worse than hell.

Everyone always asked me, how could I love a man who hurts me. 

Truth was, I was blinded by the fire that surrounded him. I foolishly mistook it for light. I ignored the way it burned, thinking it was my fault for standing too close to his brilliance. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

It wasn’t fun anymore. Who am I kidding? It was never fun. Not for me and especially not for her.

I ignored it, the small voice in my heading continuously whispering that I was treating her wrong.

That when I vowed to her parents, to her father, to keep her safe, it was supposed to mean from myself as well.

When he stared at me like he knew I would hurt her, I only fought harder to have her. I wanted to prove him wrong.

But all I did was prove right in the worst way possible.

Her leaving me was really for the best. Not only for her but for me. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

I was finally free of him and he ddn’t even try to stop me. He let me go. I don’t even know what is worse. Did he know he was treating me bad so he let me go or did he just not care enough to try and keep me.

It was heartbreaking either way, but leaving was better for me. Sometimes you just have to do what good for you. Even if it hurts. 

I guess that’s just the moral of the story.


End file.
